


Sneaking Out

by missblackwood



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblackwood/pseuds/missblackwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in 2015. It is the day of the wedding between Lizzie Bennet and William Darcy. A day of nerves, secret encounters, and text messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone!

Lizzie’s anxiety had been getting worse and worse. She had expected it, given her natural tendency to worry. It is not every day that one gets married either. Nevertheless, her mother’s relentless attempts at controlling all she could were getting on her nerves. It was too much.

As soon as Lizzie and William announced their engagement, Mrs. Bennet began to voice out all her ideas of a wedding with plenty of guests. It took a lot of effort to make her mother understand that it was not what they wanted. Lizzie expressed her preference for a more simple and intimate ceremony and reception, whereas Mrs. Bennet insisted on the need for extravagance. It was only after a more heated conversation in the Bennet household that Mrs. Bennet became more subdued.

 

* * *

_“Mom, I’ve already said that—“  
_

_“But Lizzie, it’s your wedding day! You need to understand that—”_

_“No, Mom, YOU need to understand. This is MY wedding and these are MY choices” Lizzie clenched her fists, exasperated._

_She heard a faint sound of someone approaching the kitchen entrance, most likely lured by the sound of her rising voice, but she did not bother seeing who was there, too caught up in the discussion._

_“The only people who have the last word are William and I. You are more than welcome to give me your input, but please don’t try to coerce me into doing what’re projecting onto me. Just because William has money, doesn’t mean that he wants to have a huge wedding. We want something more simple and you will have to respect that, please.”_

_“My dear, I just wanted to...” Mrs. Bennet closed and pursed her lips, still processing what her daughter had just told her._

_After a short pause, a third voice, calm and deeper than the other two, joined the discussion._

_“Mrs. Bennet, what Lizzie is saying is true. I assure you that I do not desire a overblown and pompous function. Neither does Lizzie.” As he finished, he moved to stand by Lizzie’s side._

_“It’s not that we don’t welcome your suggestions, mom, but you have to keep in mind that it’s our day, okay?”_

* * *

Catherine de Bourgh also tried to intervene, expressing her wish for a sophisticated and sumptuous celebration ( _like a Darcy should have_ ), but her nephew was quick to let her know that she was not the one who would dictate how his own wedding would be organised.

If Lizzie and William said that they had never felt sorely tempted to elope in moments of greater stress, they would be lying.

 

* * *

“Ugh, my mom. I can’t take it. She’s stressing me out.”

Charlotte smirked. “You know how she’s like.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. Today it’s like she’s the Southern version of Effie Trinket. _Oh, Lizzie, today is a big big big daaaay! You’re marrying dear William Darcy and—_ ugh.”

“Well, I guess I can see the parallel...”

“Oh, and did you know that a while ago she tried to take my phone away from me so that I wouldn’t contact William? _To create more suspense_ , she claimed.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, ask Jane and Lydia. They were here.”

“Uh oh. What did you do?”

Lizzie showed her friend her phone and grinned.

“Are you going to call him before the ceremony?”

“Hum... Maybe?” Lizzie said sheepishly.

Charlotte chuckled.

“What?!”

“I don’t know, it just fascinates me how things can change so much. You’re a good example of that.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know, maybe the fact that over three years ago you used to hate with a fiery passion the man you’re marrying today?”

Lizzie opened her mouth as if to say something but then she closed it.

After a few moments of thoughtfulness she found her voice, “I—I am so glad that I was wrong, Charlotte. It might have been my best mistake.”

“Gross.”

Charlotte and Lizzie looked at each other for a few moments, the latter squinting and with her brow furrowed in an expression of feigned offence, when then they burst out laughing.

“Well, I’m going to check on a few things. Will you be okay on your own for a little while?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, bestie.”

“Yeah, yeah, you and your phone,” Charlotte smirked. She opened the door, muffled noises heard in the background. “By the way, you look stunning.”

“Oh. Thanks, Char. It’s all Jane’s fault.”

After her best friend closed the door, Lizzie immediately picked up her phone and began typing a message.

 

* * *

**From:** Lizzie / **To:** William

2:14 PM

Hey, are you still in your room?

 

 **From:** William / **To:** Lizzie

2:16 PM

Yes. Why?

 

 **From:** Lizzie / **To:** William

2:17 PM

Are you alone?

 

 **From:** William / **To:** Lizzie

2:20 PM

I am now. Gigi has just left.

 

 **From:** Lizzie / **To:** William

2:21 PM

Good.

 

 **From** : William / **To:** Lizzie

2:22 PM

What happened? What are you going to do?

 

 **From:** William / **To:** Lizzie

2:26 PM

Lizzie?

 

 **From:** Lizzie / **To:** William

2:28 PM

May I come in?

 

He hears a soft knock on the door.

 

 **From:** William / **To:** Lizzie

2:29 PM

Was that you knocking?

 

 **From:** Lizzie / **To:** William

2:29 PM

;)

 

* * *

As soon as William sees the door opening, he turns around, momentarily forgetting the full-size mirror right in front of him. He catches a glimpse of the skirt of Lizzie’s creme wedding gown and curses inwardly before shutting his eyes closed. He hears the sound of a door being locked. Fabric softly rustles against the wooden floor as she crosses the distance between them.

“I do not think I am supposed to see your dress before the ceremony, Lizzie,” he remarked.

A chuckle comes out of Lizzie’s mouth, who is now standing behind him, amused by the way William seems to be covering his eyes with his hands.

“You seem very eager to follow Mrs. Bennet’s directions,” she says, her playful teasing coming out naturally.

He remains silent.

“But I don’t really care about what my mother has been saying. I just really wanted to see you now.”

He felt his stomach giving a somersault, basking in the last words Lizzie spoke.

“I have to admit that I have missed you quite terribly as well.”

“You can turn around now, if you want. I meant what I said. I don’t really care if you see my dress. I’m not that superstitious.”

He begins to turn around, his body facing her, but his eyes still unopened. He is not even sure of why he is hesitating.

At the sight of William Darcy with his hands covering his eyes while wearing a waistcoat and a newsboy cap, she struggles to contain a soft laugh. It reminds her of a picture of a 5 year-old boy she once saw in one of the several Darcy family photo albums.

_Oh, Jane. Your idea was excellent._

She had been the one who had had the idea of a wedding loosely based on Anne of Green Gables, a series that all of the Bennet sisters had read when younger. Even Lydia had enjoyed it.

William had found it a little strange in the beginning, but Lizzie noticed how he became fond of such an idea after she explained her reasoning behind it. She encouraged him to wear a newsie hat too, quelling his initial doubt due to some unpleasant memories of a certain wedding both had attended years ago.

 

* * *

_“Lizzie, I think I had an idea,” said Jane, with a twinkle in her eye._

_“To stop mom from trying to take over the planning of my own wedding?”_

_The older Bennet sister chuckled._

_“Well, not really. But I think I have an inspiration for the couple’s outfits.”_

_“Oh. And what did my amazingly talented sister come up with?”_

_“Hum... I was looking at the way Darcy usually dresses himself and it reminded me of someone. I mean, of a fictional character.”_

_Lizzie’s curious expression urged Jane to continue._

_“Does the name Gilbert Blythe sound familiar to you?!_

_Lizzie’s eyes widened and she turned her head to look at her suspenders-clad boyfriend currently talking to Fitz and Bing. Then she returned her look to Jane._

_“Oh my god. You are right. You’re right! I see it,” she laughed. But wait, would that imply that I’m Anne? That’s a terrible idea, Jane. You know how I dislike puffed sleeves,” she said in a serious tone, yet her eyebrow quirk gave away her playful tone._

_Jane laughed. “Oh, Lizzie.”_

_Lizzie grinned, lightly shoving her sister’s shoulder._

_“I’m sure I can help you find a vintage-looking dress that doesn’t have any puffed sleeves, Lizzie, don’t worry.”_

_“Good. Phew. I can rest now,” Lizzie exclaimed, mimicking the gesture of wiping away sweat from her brow._

_“So, do you like the idea?”_

_“I think I do. It sounds really lovely,” Lizzie moved a little from her sitting place to give her older sister a quick hug. “I need to tell William, though. Oh, I’m going to have so much fun with this.”_

* * *

He felt her presence close to him. Devoid of sight, his other senses were much more aware of other details, like her soft breathing and a faint citrus scent in the air. Then her hands were on his, tearing them away from his eyes.

“Hey,” she said in a low voice.

He opened his eyes, trying to get used to the natural light of the room. Lizzie was looking up at William, smiling a little. He noticed how bright her eyes were. Lizzie’s hands still had not left his, and he intertwined their fingers.

“Hey. It is good to see your face.”

“Yours too.”

“Did not anyone see you?”

“Only my cousin Mary. She smiled and winked at me. I think she had an inkling of where I was going.”

He admires the figure of the red-haired woman in front of him, in her cream vintage wedding dress, beautiful in its sophisticated simplicity and the details that evoked an ancient era.

“So we are definitely breaking with the tradition. Your poor mother will be appalled.”

“She doesn’t have to know, Mr. Blythe,” she teased.

“Mr. Blythe, you say?” He got closer, his gaze a little more intense. She could not tear her eyes away from his face.

“Yes.”

“I believe you are mistaken, Miss...” his lips now even closer to hers and his voice low, “...Shirley.” His eyes darted to her mouth and then back to her eyes.

“Are you going to kiss me?”

“I am afraid it is unavoidable.”

Then his lips captured hers.

Locked in a world of their own, their hands, which had been tangled, now found themselves framing each other’s faces, silently communicating terms of endearment. They pulled each other as close as they could, only pausing to inhale more oxygen right before diving in again. Despite the need for restraint given the circumstances, a contained passion was felt in every soft caress, in every sigh. Stopping when their longing for each other was increasing was not an easy task to accomplish, but both were aware of how necessary it was.

“You know what? We should have really eloped. Remind me of why we decided to stay,” she said after a few moments of silence, their foreheads touching.

“Because we wanted to celebrate our happiness with those people we care about.”

“Organising and planning all of this has been so stressful and I know that my mother means well, but to be honest I can barely listen to her anymore.”

His reply was taking her into his arms in an embrace. They remained like that for a couple of minutes.

“And what about you?” she looked at him. “Are you okay? I know that my family can be overwhelming sometimes and I don’t even want to think how it’s going to be in the reception and—”

“Hey, Lizzie. Please stop.” He was now looking back at her, his hands on her shoulders. “I am faring well given the context.”

He stopped for a few moments, looking for the right words to say. The little chin tuck did not escape her notice.

“Although I dislike being the centre of attention, I am immensely grateful for the reason that puts me in such a situation today. I cannot allow my feelings of discomfort to take over my state of bliss. Every day I am happy to have you in my life.”

A warm smile took over Lizzie’s features, the corners of her eyes crinkling. Slightly embarrassed, she blushed a little. Sometimes he said these things in such an earnest, quietly powerful manner that left her speechless. As if it were an incontrovertible truth for him.

Being loved by someone is such a strange thing. People tend to focus more on the fact of being in love with someone, but what about the opposite? How do we handle the idea that someone cares for us and loves us even if the way we see ourselves does not quite match up sometimes? Allowing yourself to be loved is a true challenge just like loving someone is. It makes you look at yourself from another perspective, whether you want it to or not. Lizzie still felt overwhelmed by it occasionally, but she knew the value of the treasure she had in her hands and she was not about to throw it away.

“I am very happy to have you in my life as well. I...” she stammered,” you mean more and more to me as time goes by, Will. I’m so glad 2012 Lizzie was wrong. That Lizzie was willfully blind sometimes.”

“She was not completely wrong, if I recall correctly, and much of the criticism was also deserved. That Lizzie made me take a good look at myself and reassess my priorities. In a way I was being an hypocrite. I was not being true to my principles and you made me see that.”

He still remembered that, she thought.

“I conclude that we make each other better, you know. _I’m afraid I’m scandalously in love with you. You don't think it's irreverent, do you_?*”

“Hardly. If it is, I must say that it is an irreverence I welcome mostly ardently.”

They were about to kiss once more when a knock was heard on the door.

“Oh, shit,” Lizzie hissed as their embrace was broken. Although the door being locked had the benefit of no one being able to enter, now Lizzie would not be able to leave without being seen.

Darcy was quicker to recover from the surprise. “Who is it?”

“It’s Mary, Lizzie’s cousin,” she said in a low voice, “and someone should check their phone now.”

A soft ping was heard and Lizzie reached for her phone. _Two messages? Oh, Lydia texted me earlier but I didn’t hear the ping_ , she thought. _Oops._

* * *

**From:** Lydia / **To:** Lizzie

2:47 PM

Where are u, sis? Mom’s FREAKING OUT. Aunt Phillips, Jane & even Gigi & Bing (!!!) are trying to calm her down. DID U ELOPE W/ DARCY?

 

 **From:** Mary / **To:** Cousin Lizzie

2:58 PM

Your mom’s looking for you. Panic danger. I’ll text you again when it’s ok for you to leave.

 

Lizzie showed the text messages she had received to William, who was pursing his lips in order not to smile, but he also had something to show her on his phone.

“Fitz texted me as well.”

 

 **From:** Fitz / **To:** Darcy

2:53 PM

I’ve heard that you might be holding hostage a certain bride. I never expected that from you, William Darcy.

 

 **From:** Lizzie / **To:** Cousin Mary

3:00 PM

Ok.

 

 **From:** Darcy / **To:** Fitz

3:00 PM

I neither confirm nor deny such piece of gossip.

 

 **From:** Gigi / **To:** William

3:02 PM

Fitz showed me your text. I still haven't forgetten this, you know.

 

 **From:** Mary / **To:** Cousin Lizzie

3:05 PM

Now.

 

* * *

**From:** Lizzie / **To:** Will

3:21 PM

I thought mom was going to explode. But then Lydia told her that if she died now she wouldn’t be able to attend our wedding and she calmed down.

 

 **From:** William / **To:** Lizzie

3:22 PM

I am sorry to know that we were a source of anxiety for her.

 

 **From:** Lizzie / **To:** Will

3:24 PM

I don’t regret what I did. Btw, I think Lydia knows. Mary didn’t tell her, but she wouldn’t stop laughing at me and making innuendos.

 

 **From:** William / **To:** Lizzie

3:25 PM

Sometimes I find that the best solution is to remain ignorant.

 

 **From:** Lizzie / **To:** Will

3:26 PM

Wise choice.

 

 **From:** Lizzie / **To:** Will

3:27 PM

Oh, btw. Looking forward to seeing you soon (again).

 

 **From:** William / **To:** Lizzie

3:28 PM

The sentiment is mutual (very soon).

**Author's Note:**

> * quote from Anne of Windy Poplars by Lucy Maud Montgomery


End file.
